(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to collapsible sign devices and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible sign device that is easily transportable and erected where needed for traffic control and warning scenarios.